Project Mesozoic
by Garrette
Summary: Garrette White and his friends investigate in some mysterious deaths of people


A middle aged man ran through the jungle rapidly. Blood covered the man's forehead. Suddenly he heard a hiss and turned to see a massive snake which engulfed him. All that remained was a boot.

"I, 9. How many of your ships did I hit?" asked a teen who had shaven hair with a face that was full of scars.

"You'll never know Garrette. Hit." Answered an 18 year old who was tall with red curly hair.

"Really Michael you put all of your ships in a straight line? H,1." Garrette replied while laughing

"Not all of them. Hit." Michael laughed.

"Your move." Garrette told him.

"E,5." Michael said.

"Miss. Are you making a grid?" Garrette asked.

"Yep." Michael replied.

"A,9." Garrette replied. "Miss. B,5." Michael replied. "Hit."

"B, 8"

"Miss"

"B,6"

"Hit and sunk."

"That means I win. I am going to get my shower. We have more to do with that specimen tomorrow."

Garrette stood up and said "Alright good game. I'm tired so I am going to hit the cot. But before I do, why did you hire me and my friends for a biological exposition? I am just a teenager who likes fossils, and my friends aren't good at biology."

"Because this area has a new species was found by a biologist exploring. Unfortunately before he could report it, he was eaten. What we know of from the pieces that we found was that it was a large snake-" Michael started.

"Thought to be a titanoboa. I know, you told me this before." Garrette interrupted.

"Then why ask if you know?" Michael asked.

"Because titanoboa died out. It could be a new snake species." Replied Garrette. He walked out of the building and into his tent where he grabbed a book and started reading.

As the sun began to rise, Garrette got out of his tent and stepped into the moist morning mist. He stretched, grabbed, a towel and began walking to the shower house.

"You're up early." Said a blond kid sitting in a lawn chair in front of his tent reading a book.

"Brandon I always get up at this time. Check your watch. Besides, you're usually playing Clash of clans, so how come your aren't now?" Garrette replied.

"I got attacked so I'm waiting for my headquarters to upgrade." Brandon replied.

"So you lost?" Garrette teased.

"Shut up." Brandon responded.

"See you at breakfast." Garrette said.

"Ok." Brandon responded. After Garrette got out of the shower, he wrapped his towel around his naked body covering up. He then walked out to see Brandon still reading in the lawn chair. As Garrette walked past he said "Put some clothes on."

"Trying to." Garrette replied as he walked past Brandon and into his tent.

"You know what pissed me off?" Brandon asked taking a mouth full of food.

"Everything." Garrette laughed.

"No, that's what makes me jerk off." Brandon joked.

"I thought that was Your Grandma." Garrette laughed. "

"Garrette, STDs are like Pokémon. You gotta to catch them all." Brandon replied.

"What's the benefit of banging 28 year olds?" Garrette joked.

"What?" Brandon asked.

"There's 20 of them." Garrette laughed. They quickly finished their breakfast and walked out then they walked to the fossil room where Garrette spends most of his time looking at the carnivorous fossils.

"Still staring at the rex?" A girl with black hair and an hourglass shaped body.

"No I am staring at an albertosaurus not a rex. You know that Crystal." Garrette replied raising his tone.

"Relax it was a joke."

"Joke or not these creatures should be treated with respect."

"He's a little hot headed today." Crystal whispered to Brandon.

"I don't think he slept that well. I could hear him turning pages and I saw his light on all night in his tent." Brandon explained.

Garrette opened a case and pulled out the tooth found in the body of the biologist. Then he grabbed a titanoboa tooth fossil and started comparing the two.

"Do you think it's the snake that's bothering him?" Crystal asked.

"Yes. But I think he knows that they are the same. I think it's processing the facts that's bothering him."

"These have been dark days for all of us."

"Indeed."

They walked out to let Garrette process things.

"We should let Michael know of his condition." Crystal told Brandon.

"I agree. He already knows what it is there are more questions to be answered how it is alive and what else is."

Brandon and Crystal walked into the lab where Michael was looking at a TV screen. He shut it off as they walked in and said "We need to speak to Garrette."

"Why? We were just going to say the same thing." Crystal replied with confusion.

"Because there's been another attack, but there are footprints this time." Michael replied.

"I'll go get him. Crystal get the Jeep ready!" Brandon shouted as he rushed out of the building to the fossil room.

"Garrette! We have a case!" Brandon announced. Garrette lifted his head from the microscope. The microscope's lens left a black ring around his eye.

"Did you put ink around the lens?!" Garrette questioed.

"Yes, but we need to get to the Jeep now!" Brandon said as he opened the door revealing the Jeep as it was parked in front of the building. "Where is Michael?" He asked Crystal.

"He is trying to identify the victim." She replied. They eventually got to the attack site, where Garrette jumped out the side of the jeep and began to look at the attack. The victim: a head that was bashed in. Their brains were all over the place. The footprints showed that the creature was quadrupedal. Garrette pressed his face against the ground to look at the prints. He began to follow the prints until reach a mound of dirt.

"Just as I thought." Garrette muttered.

"What?" Crystal asked.

"The creature was protecting its young." Garrette replied.

"So you're saying that the victim wasn't innocent?" Crystal asked.

"Exactly. The creature's eggs was admitted to be stolen by the victim." Garrette explained.

"How would they know that this creature even existed?" Crystal asked.

"I don't know." Garrette replied.

"We have to tell Michael." Brandon added.

They jumped into the Jeep and drove back to camp. They arrived at the lab to see Michael studying photos of the body with a tallish blonde girl looking through microscopes and a short girl with glasses, short light brown curly hair, and chestnut eyes.

"Hey, you must be Garrette. I'm Lexie, and this is Beth." The blonde one said.

"Hello there." Garrette replied.

"General Kenobi you are a bold one." Michael then said. They all laughed at the joke. "What did you guys find out?"

"The creature is quadrupedal. My guess is some sort of armored herbivore. And it was protecting its nest which means our victim is an egg thief." Garrette explained.

"What species is it?" Lexie asked.

"Not sure my guess is a euoplocephalus." Garrette answered.

They walked back to their campsite due to the loss of sunlight. Brandon and Garrette started a campfire where they now sat. They then sung "Blunt the knives bend the forks smash the bottles and burn the corks chip the glasses and crack the plates. That's what Bilbo Baggins hates! Cut the cloth. Tread the fat. Leave the bones on the bed room mat. Pour the milk on on the pantry floor. Splash the wine on every door! Dump the crocks in a boiling bowel. Pound 'em up with a thumping pole. And when they're finished if any are whole send the hall to roll. That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!"

"I love that movie." Michael laughed walking in. They laughed and hung around until they fell asleep.

They woke up to the sound of an helicopter. Some unknown troops formed two lines.

"You didn't break any laws right?" Beth asked them.

"No. I contacted Commander Smith about our finds to ask him a few questions." Michael replied. A scarred man walked out decorated in metals.

"Commander, I am the man who contacted you. This is Garrette, Brandon, Crystal, Beth, and Lexie they are my team who found out all of the information." Michael explained. "Who is the young fellow who identified the beast?"

"I did commander." Garrette said stepping forward.

"Come with me son." He said. Garrette looked back as he stepped on board with the commander. The troops stepped on after him and the helicopter took off. "What the hell was that?" Brandon asked. "He said he came just to talk not abduct." Michael angrily responded. "Are we going to get him back." Brandon asked. "Hell yeah." Michael told him. "Why bring me with you?" Garrette asked him. "I'll be honest you found out about project Mesozoic so you are gonna die." Smith said. "He's kidding right?" Garrette asked a soldier. The troops raised their guns. "Oh shit!" Garrette gasped. Suddenly something hit the helicopter making it go out of control. "Lucky for me I trust no one." Garrette said as he stepped back out of the helicopter. He then unzippered a pocket and pulled something out then zippered it to his cloths. He then spread his limbs out revealing the thing he pulled out. It was a web type thing to mimic the flaps on a flying squirrel. He watched as the helicopter crashed into a cliff. He then slowly glided towards the forest. Lexie watch through binoculars as the helicopter crashed. She dropped them in surprise. "What?" Brandon asked. "He jumped out then it crashed." She answered. Garrette woke up after being unconscious. He was in the woods somewhere. He looked around to try to get a grasp of his surroundings. He tried to move his leg but it wouldn't. It was broken. He dragged himself to two sticks. He then pulled rope out of his pocket and made a splint. He then grabbed another stick to help him walk. He then struggled to get up. He stopped when he saw a grayish pillar with the most unusual texture. "That's weird." He muttered. Suddenly it lifted up then came back down. He then realized it was the leg to a massive giraffatitan. "Get in the Jeep hurry!" Brandon told Lexie has he slowly inched it forward. Lexie jumped in and Brandon slammed his foot on the petal. Garrette watched as the giraffatitan disappeared from sight. He then continued to limp forward. He could hear a Jeep approaching. Suddenly a Jeep violently brush through the brush and pulled over. "Boy am I glad to see you." Garrette told him. "I couldn't agree more. Now get in." Brandon replied. "Can you help me get in? I think my leg is broken." Garrette replied. "Alright. Take my hand." Lexie replied reaching out to me. Garrette reached out and took her hand. She pulled him up into the Jeep. Brandon then drove out of the jungle. They reached the camp again. Michael we need an x-ray! Right now!" Beth yelled. Michael ran out with a portable x-ray machine. "Your leg is not broken but your muscle is completely torn. I'll give you an injection to speed up the healing but then you have to rest." Michael replied. "Michael the creature's were made in a lab under a non government project called project Mesozoic. They are making these extinct animals alive again." Garrette told Michael concerned. "That's not good." He replied. "Get some rest you earned it." Beth told Garrette. Garrette woke up he looked around then remembered he was in the medical bay. He looked at the glowing numbers on an alarm clock which said 12:00. He groaned angrily the turned his back to the clock. "Can't sleep?" Brandon asked. "Jesus." Garrette muttered. "Sorry I didn't mean to startle you. Michael told me to keep an eye on you." Brandon replied. "It's fine. I am assuming you can't either" Garrette replied. "No one can." Brandon grimly said. "Try to get Some rest we'll need it." Garrette told him. Morning fell upon them. Garrette was trying to get his leg back to prime conduction. "Keep running and I'll snap your leg!" Brandon yelled. "Shut up Brandon!" Garrette screamed. They then walked back to the lab. "What's new Michael?" Garrette asked. "I think I've located a full herd of large animals." Michael told me. "I'll get to it." Garrette replied. "No Beth and Lexie will. "They will video chat so you can see what it is." Michael told him. Beth and Lexie got on the Jeep and left. Garrette went back into the lab and opened up a laptop and began to research the giraffatitan he encountered earlier. "Be careful. Who knows what is stalking the herd or if the herd isn't a pack of carnivores." Beth told Lexie. "Whoa. Get Garrette on the line." Lexie gasped. "What is going on?" Garrette asked picking up the radio. "We can't tell what these are or what the things following are but it's hunting it." Lexie replied. "Send a picture of it." Garrette told her. "The herd is a herd of maiasaura. The thing hunting them is a majungasaurus. Get out of there! It's not safe." Garrette told her. "Why?" Lexie asked. "Because majungasaurus was a very effective hunter!" Garrette told her. "Shit." She muttered then slammed the gas pedal. The majungasaurus roared and ran after the Jeep. "Go! Full speed! For God's sake go faster!" Lexie screamed at the car. The Jeep was going as fast as it could go. The majungasaurus launched itself at the back of the Jeep. It rammed its head into the back of the Jeep making Lexi loss control. "Shit!" She screamed. The majungasaurus then took a bite out of the jeep's tire. The Jeep spun out of control and crashed deep into the forest. Lexie and Beth were knocked unconscious. "Something is wrong. They haven't responded." Garrette told Brandon. "Let's send a search party." he replied. "I'll go get the bikes." Garrette replied. Lexie woke up to hear something trying to push the brush away. She then remembered the Jeep had crashed in the woods so she and Beth were in the Jeep in the woods the thing trying to get past the brush is the majungasaurus. "Beth you up?" She asked. "Yep. I could use some coffee though." Beth replied. "Not a good time." Lexie replied. Garrette and Brandon steered their bikes through a game trail passing the herd of maiasaura. "We are approaching the location we last heard from them!" Brandon told Garrette. "Keep your eyes peeled." Garrette ordered. "Look! It's the majungasaurus! It's digging in the brush I bet they're in there." Brandon told Garrette. "Here's the plan I'll distract the majungasaurus you go and get them out." Garrette told Brandon. "Have you gone mad!? You of all people know that of you get that thing to chase you, you might not make it back." Brandon told him. "I know that's what makes it fun! It's dangerous." Garrette replied. "I'll trust you on this one but please don't die." Brandon told him. "Ok. I'll try not to." Garrette replied as he rode his bike towards the majungasaurus. "Hey bird brain! Over here!" Garrette screamed. The majungasaurus turned and roared at Garrette. Garrette turned his bike around and rode it away with the majungasaurus following. Brandon ran to Lexie and Beth. "Did Garrette just do what I think he did?" Lexie asked. "Yep I tried to talk him out of it but you know how stubborn he is." Brandon replied. "I know. He's stubbornness may be the death of him." Lexie replied. Garrette was pedaling as fast as possible he looked behind him to see the majungasaurus was hot on his tail. "Shit!" Garrette screamed. Brandon, Lexi, and Beth could hear his screams from where they were. "That doesn't sound good." Lexie said as they looked in the direction Garrette went. "Crystal get the tranquilizer." Brandon said into the radio. "On my way." She replied. Garrette jumped off his bike and into the woods. The majungasaurus started to chew down on his bike. Garrette then went deeper into the woods. "He went that way." Brandon told Crystal as she pulled over so he could get on. The majungasaurus roared at Garrette and stuck it's head in. Garrette screamed as the back of his shirt got caught on the front tooth. The majungasaurus pulled it's head out of the opening pulling Garrette out with it. His shirt ripped due to the sharp teeth. Garrette fell flat on his back. The majungasaurus opened its mouth to finish him off. "No please don't." Garrette begged knowing it won't do anything. Suddenly the majungasaurus fell over. Garrette looked behind him to see Crystal holding a tranquilizer gun. "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes." Garrette commented. "Not happening." She replied getting on her motorcycle and driving off. "Thanks for leaving me!" Garrette sarcastically yelled as he got up and started walking. When he got back to base he walked past Crystal and Brandon who were kissing. "You are disgusting." Garrette said as he walked past causing them both to laugh. "What the hell Garrette?" Brandon laughed. "Says the one sucking face." Garrette said as he threw a glass bottle of root beer. It landed in the trash can and shattered to pieces. Brandon just stared in shock. "He's pissed isn't he?" Crystal asked. "Very much so. And he's trying to hide it." Brandon told her. "You should go talk to him." Crystal said. "He doesn't like talking about his feelings." Brandon replied. "Just try." Crystal replied. "Ok I'll try." Brandon replied. Garrette was in the fossil room again staring at skulls. "Both Crystal and I can tell somethings wrong with you." Brandon said. Garrette chugged another root beer. "Can you stop acting like that's real beer?" Brandon asked getting annoyed. "Nope." Garrette said chucking the bottle at Brandon while burping. "Jesus what happened to you?" Brandon yelled as he caught it. "I prefer you call me your saver over jesus." Garrette laughed. "Not funny. We are worried about you." Brandon replied. "Why? I am fine." Garrette replied. "No! You're not fucking ok!" Brandon yelled. Garrette reached for another root beer. Brandon slapped his hand away. "That's not healthy to drink that much." He told Garrette. "I don't fucking care." Garrette replied then began to chug it. "Any luck?" Crystal asked. "Nope he's depressed." Brandon replied. "How do you know?" She asked. "He's chugging root beer." Brandon replied. "Shit. That's bad." Crystal replied. "He needs time. Or a mission." Brandon replied. "Michael did say he has spotted an allosaurus we can take him to check it out." Crystal suggested. "Ok." Brandon replied. Brandon opened the door to have a root beer bottle thrown at him. "Hey!" Brandon yelled. Brandon then walked in and said "We found an allosaurus want to come check it out?" Brandon asked. "Sure." Garrette replied getting up. They walked out of the fossil room to Crystal, Beth, and Lexie waiting. "Let's get moving." Brandon said as they climbed into the Jeep. The allosaurus a greenish brown with a red crest. "Keep low this thing is more dangerous the majungasaurus." Garrette ordered. The allosaurus was feasting on a Caracas of unidentifiable animal. It then started to sniff the air. "Garrette just for some advice you should fart." Brandon told Garrette. "I haven't eaten for a while so I can't." Garrette replied. The allosaurus began to walk towards the jeep. The group held their breath hoping that'll work. The allosaurus was right up against the Jeep at that point. Slowly and silently Crystal began to load a gun. Garrette could feel tears go down his cheek as he began to shake in fear. —-Brandon made a cross motion with his hand. Lexie was frozen in shock. Beth was clueless listening to music through her headphones but still hidden and silent. Crystal tried to mouth to her to make sure she doesn't scream. Brandon poked her shoulder and made a shushing motion then pointed to the allosaurus. Understanding she turned off the music and crawled behind a seat. They could hear an painfully high pitched noise as the allosaurus scratched the car. Garrette put his hand over his ears trying not to listen to the blood chilling noise. The allosaurus pushed the car lifting the left side up. Brandon and Garrette fell to the right side. Brandon landed on Crystal. Garrette hit the door and fell out of the car. "Just my luck." Garrette muttered as he landed in the grass. The allosaurus continued to push the car. Garrette got up and rolled out of the way just as the car was completely flipped over with everyone but Garrette inside. The allosaurus then stepped on the car. Garrette slowly started to back up. The bottom which was now the top of the car started to lower on the group. "Push!" Brandon screamed. "My legs!!" Crystal screamed as her legs got caught. The allosaurus stepped off the car towards Garrette. Garrette pulled a knife out and screamed as he attacked. He slashed the snout. The allosaurus turned and bit at him but he rolled out of the way and slashed at the other side. The allosaurus now fed up lifted its foot and pinned Garrete under it. Garrette stabbed his knife into the creature's foot. The allosaurus howled in pain then lifted its foot freeing Garrette. Garrette grabbed the knife. "I'm free!" Crystal announced. She moved her legs has Brandon stopped pushing. She left the car. "Look at Garrette he is a badass." Brandon said as he saw Garrette jump up and stab it. "He's protecting us." Crystal gasped. She grabbed the gun then started to leave the car. "What are doing?" Brandon asked. "Helping." She replied as she ran out with Garette. Garrette stabbed the allosaurus's leg. He tried to pull the knife out but it was stuck. "It's stuck!" Garrette screamed. "That's What she said." Brandon laughed. "Back away. There's nothing more you can do." Crystal ordered. "That's also what she said!" Brandon laughed. "Shut up Brandon!" Garrette and Crystal both screamed. Garrette ran to the leg and grabbed the knife while sliding under it's foot. The Allosaurus turned to face him but Crystal then shot it. It turned towards her and roared. Garrette ran at the allosaurus and sliced at it as he slid under it again. It turned and roared in frustration then kicked Garrette into a tree. Without moving Crystal fired her gun at the allosaurus's head but missed. The allosaurus ran at her. She quickly tried to reload. Garrette ran at the creature with his knife. He jumped up but got l turned to face Crystal. "Garrette keep Brandon safe while i am gone!" Crystal screamed. "Don't talk that way! You're going to make it!" Garrette yelled as he charged. He was too late the allosaurus had torn into Crystal's torso and began to eat the flesh. Garrette jumped up in rage and stabbed it. With the rage fueled attack Garrette pierced the beast's heart. He looked where Crystal was only to see an hand. He dropped to he's knees and muttered "I was too late." He heard Brandon scream "No!" over and over again. His ears began to ring it was like their whole world just stopped. Garrette was on his knees just staring into the horizon. Brandon was angrily pounding on the car trying to break out. Beth and Lexie stared at Garrette who was on top of the allosaurus corpse in shock. Brandon eventually broke out and ran at Garrette who never moved. He punched Garrette in the face. Garrette never reacted. "You could have saved her but now she's gone!" Brandon screamed. He threw another punch. Garrette's face was bleeding from the punch. "You bastard!" Brandon screamed and threw another punch. Garrette simply just caught it. He turned to Brandon and said "I'm so sorry." Brandon dropped his fist and dropped to his knees and said "What have I done! I lost the person who means everything I don't want to lose my friend." Brandon said. "It's ok. I deserve it." Garrette muttered. Brandon turned his head towards him. "I wasn't quick enough. I should have been quicker because of me she's dead." Garrette replied. Lexie and Beth walked out of the car in time to hear that. "I'm sorry I punched your face." Brandon replied. "I deserved worse." Garrette replied. "Don't talk like that." Brandon replied. "Someone died! This isn't a oh Garrette fucked up again this is serious." Garrette replied. "I know." Brandon replied. "Let's go back." Garrette replied. "There's a river near by we could build a raft." Brandon suggested. "Ok." Garrette agreed. They walked into the woods and pulled a few logs out. Garrette grabbed some rope and tied the logs together. He then grabbed a shovel out of the jeep. "Let's move." Garrette replied. They carried the raft to the river. "You ready?" Brandon asked. "Nope." Lexie and Beth said. "That's to bad." Garrette said as he pushed the raft into the water. They climbed on it. Garrette used the shovel to push the boat away from the shore. They were in more danger that they originally were in. "Look!" Brandon yelled just has a creature that looked like a mix of a dolphin and shark. "That's an ichthyosaurus." Garrette replied. "Is it just me or is that rock following us." Beth commented. "No it's not an rock. That is a sarcosuchus or in other terms a large crocodile." Garrette told her. He dipped the shovel into the water used it like a boat paddle but the sarcosuchus was catching up. Suddenly a large bluish creature attacked and dragged the sarcosuchus to the bottom. All that was left was a pool of blood. "There's always a bigger fish." Garrette muttered. "You call that a fish?!" Brandon replied. "No it's a expression. That was a marine reptile called mosasaurus." Garrette replied. "Oh boy we're in deeper water now." Lexie muttered. "No kidding!" Garrette replied as he tried to make the boat go faster. "Wait! Do you hear that?" Beth asked. "Yeah. The water is picking up speed. Which means there's a waterfall nearby." Garrette replied. "That's not good!" Brandon screamed. "No it's very good." Garrette smiled. "No! We are not doing that!" Brandon screamed. "I believe we are." Garrette replied as he steered the boat towards the waterfall. The mosasaurus turned around. The water picked up speed. "Hold on tight!" Garrette screamed as they started to plummet towards the waterfall. The gripped the rope and held on as the boat shot down the falls. Garrette lost his grip as well as everyone else and landed into the deep water below. Garrette hit the bottom. He planted his feet on the mud and pushed upwards. Making a cloud of mud in the water. Garrette's lungs were burning. Air escaped his mouth. He screamed while underwater until he reached the surface panting rapidly. "Bloody hell." He muttered. Then swam towards a piece of driftwood. Suddenly Brandon emerged from the water. He reached out for the wood. Garrette grabbed his arm and pulled him onto the wood. "Thanks." Brandon told him. "Don't worry about it." Garrette replied. "Where are the others?" Brandon asked. "I don't know but I have an idea." Garrette replied looking at a flat piece of wood. "No." Brandon replied. "It's the fastest way." Garrette replied. They got on it and began to surf the current. A large shark fin appeared behind them. "Garrette!" Brandon screamed. "I see it! It's a Megalodon!" Garrette screamed. Garrette aimed the wood piece towards the fast moving water. "I call this freshwater surfing." Garrette commented as he moved the board to through the shallows. "Look out!" Brandon screamed as Garrette steered through rocks. He used one of the rocks as a ramp then jumped off the wood. Brandon did the same. They landed in the river not too far from the raft. Lexie and Beth were on it. Garrette and Brandon rose up to the surface. "That... was awesome!" Garrette laughed. "What the hell was that about?" Lexie asked. "Megalodon. We had to avoid it so we used a flat piece of wood as a surfboard and surfed all the way down to here." Garrette explained as they crawled onto the raft. Beth handed Garrette the shovel. "No. I am too tired." Garrette replied. "I'll steer." Brandon replied taking the shovel. Garrrette watched as a spinosaurus waded across the river. They slowly continued their journey by boat. Night fell upon them. Brandon placed the shovel towards the center of the raft then lie down. Garrette starred up into the stars. Lexie and Beth were playing uno. "These are dark days." Garrette muttered. "Garrette that's because it's night." Brandon replied. "No really?!" Garrette said. "I think by day break we go back onto the land." Brandon suggested. "Sounds good." Garrette replied. They all fell asleep. Morning fell upon them. "Where's the shovel?" Garrette asked. "I don't know." Brandon replied. Garrette threw off his shirt the dove into the water. Suddenly a current pulled him down a underwater cave. He shot up at one of the large air bubbles. "Look out!" Lexie screamed as she and the others jumped off the raft just before a mosasaurus engulfed it. "Where's Beth?" Brandon asked. "I don't know." Lexie replied as she looked around. Suddenly Beth surfaced beside her. "Oh thank God your ok." Lexie told her. "No need to thank me." Brandon laughed. Garrette let go of the rocks on the wall. He landed back into the water. He dove down under water and swam deeper into the cave. "We need to find Garrette." Lexie told them. "He'll find us. You know how he can be overly resourceful." Brandon replied. Garrette activated his underwater flashlight. He weaved himself through the tight dark cave until he found an exit. He swam out of the cave and to the surface. "See what I mean." Brandon replied as they swam towards him. "Let's get to shore." Garrette told them. "Let's do so." Brandon replied. They walked out of the water onto the shore. They then walked into the jungle. They then heard a loud roar. A lythronax stepped into sight. "Oh shit." Garrette muttered. Garrette pulled out his knife and jumped onto the creature's back and slit its throat. The lythronax fell dead revealing a large metal building. "What is that?" Brandon asked. "I don't know." Garrette replied walking towards it. Garrette found a way in. It was a scan to scan the hand. Garrette ripped off the screen revealing wires. He grabbed them and ripped them out. The huge door opened revealing a dark hallway that lead to a elevator. "This ls sketchy." Brandon muttered. "That's how we know were are in the right place." Garrette replied as he stepped in. They followed him. Once they reached the elevator Garrette pulled the doors open then stepped in. He pressed a button taking them down a floor. The doors opened revealing a lab full of guards wearing military uniforms. Garrette pulled out a pistol. "Freeze!" the guards ordered. "I don't think so." Garrette replied shooting at a lock on a cage. Releasing an Acrocanthosaurus. "What have you done?!" A guard screamed before getting eaten. The guards scattered shooting at the Acrocanthosaurus. Garrette pressed a button and the elevator went lower. The doors opened and more guards began to shoot at them. Brandon grabbed three of the guns that spilled on the ground. He threw two of them at Lexie and Beth who caught them. Brandon dove down and ducked behind a crate. Garrette slid and joined him. "Well this is interesting!" Brandon told Garrette. Lexie picked up a grenade and pulled the pin with her teeth then threw it. "Grenade out!" Beth yelled as she fired her gun at the security guards. The grenade exploded leaving a large hole in the ground. "There's our escape." Garrette yelled as he fired his gun again. They got up and began to run for the hole. They heard more guards approaching before they jumped. "We need to find a way out of here." Brandon told Garrette. "No shit sherlock." Garrette replied. Garrette looked around. He saw a barrel that said explosive on it. "That'll do." Garrette told them. Brandon and Garrette pushed the barrel by the wall then they ran from it. Garrette looked down the sight of his gun then shot at the barrel. The barrel exploded blowing a hole into the wall. "Ladies first." Garrette said gesturing at the hole with a smirk on his face as Brandon walked through. They stepped into the jungle. They've walked for hours before they stopped to sit down. Garrette picked up a stick and began to widdle it. "So was that the belly of the beast? You know where they made dinosaurs?" Lexie asked. "I'm afraid so." Garrette replied. "These are dark times." Brandon muttered. "Indeed." Garrette replied. "Storms coming we better find some shelter." Lexie pointed out. They looked up to see clouds forming. Lexie and Beth went off to look for shelter while Brandon and Garrette looked for firewood. Each pair have their phones out just in case of emergency. As Garrette and Brandon we're walking Brandon trips and fall in a thorn bush. Garrette rushes to help him. "Are you ok?" Garrette says as he reaches the bush. He looks in to Brandon's frightened face looking up at Garrette. "What's wrong?" Garrette asks. "B-behind you." Brandon said. Garrette turns to find a gun pointed at his face. It someone wearing a mask. The persons starts to saying something and Garrette recognizes the voice. "Get on the ground" the masked man says. "Who the hell do you think you are." Says Garrette ready to throw a punch. "You move and I shoot." The masked man says. Garrette starts to kneel as he hears a gunshot. The masked man falls to the ground and behind him he sees who pulled the trigger. "Sarah?" Garrette whispers. "Yeah." Sarah replies. She runs over and hugs Garrette. They helped tend to Brandon's wounds and get fire would. They then head to find Lexie and Beth. Once they find them they all go back to the shelter Lexie found. As soon as they reach the cave Beth starts to question who Sarah is. "Guys. This is Sarah. My girlfriend." Garrette says. "Great." Lexie muttered. "Hm." Sarah said. "Nothing" she replied. Sarah did a bitchy smile in return. Lexie glared at her. As they started to build a fire Sarah went over to Lexie. "If you think you even have a chance you're mistaken. Stay the fuck away from Garrette." Sarah said. "You better back the hell up before you start a fight." Was Lexie's response. Sarah walked away. Later that night Lexie went out in the storm. She had been out there for about ten minutes when Garrette came out and found her. "What are you doing?" He asked. "Nothing. Just leave me alone." She snarled. "I don't understand women." Garrette muttered walking back in the cave. Garrette walked over to Brandon. "Maybe you should talk. To her." Garrette told him pointing outside the cave. "Ok." Brandon replied. "I know what you did. You could have been nicer about it." Garrette told Sarah. "Yeah. I did get too defensive but still she has a crush on you. I don't like that." Sarah replied. "She did work with me so she knows that when I'm around people who I look up to like Micheal that I do stupid stuff to show off. She may think I'll be worse around you." Garrette replied. "I can see that side of it but I still don't like her." Sarah replied. "Okayyyy. This is why I don't understand women." Garrette sighed walking away from Sarah. "Do you understand were they get these ideas? Or this drama?" Garrette asked Beth as he walked passed. She just shrugged. "You should check on Brandon and Lexie." Beth told him. "Ok." Garrette replied. Brandon was sitting next to Lexie outside the cave. Thunder rumbled in the sky. Garrette unable to see tripped over a rock. Suddenly lighting stroke revealing that it wasn't a rock. It was a carnotaurus foot. Garrette screamed. "What the hell did he do this time?!" Brandon muttered getting up. "Who knows." Lexie replied following after him. Beth and Sarah ran over to where Garrette was lying on the ground. His head was bleeding slightly. "Get him up and into the cave now." Beth told Sarah. Sarah And Garrette ran back to the cave. The carnotaurus rose its head and roared. "Get your gun out now." Brandon said to Beth. Lexie was already on the carnotaurus back cutting it with her dagger. It roared in pain and fell to the ground crushing Beth's leg. "Help!" She cried. Garrette with a bandage on his head came out to help Beth. He called Sarah to help and she just stood there ignoring what was going on. "Bitch" Beth muttered. "What." Garrette said. "You heard me." She replied. "Whatever. Use this to walk." Garrette instructed Beth. "Thanks." She replied. Lexie helping Beth everyone headed back to the cave. They set up camp and went to bed. The next morning Garrette woke up to Sarah topless beside him. "What the hell!" He said under his breath to Sarah. "What?" She said. "I know for a fact that this didn't happen with me. What did you do last night." Garrette questioned her. "Shit" Sarah said. "It was Brandon wasn't it." Garrette said. "Listen. I didn't plan this it just happened. His girlfriend just died and he's going through shit and you were mad at me." Sarah said. "And you think cheating on me fixes me being mad at you!" "I'm sorry." She said quietly. "You know what I just need a little space ok." Garrette said. "Ok. I love you." Sarah said. "Don't say that right now." Garrette said. "Ok." She said. Garrette went back to sleep a few minutes later. When he finally got Brandon tried talking to him but Garrette just needed to be alone. He told Brandon and he understood. After breakfast everyone went out to find there way back to the campsite. It took them a few hours but once they got back to the campsite they ate their lunch. During lunch Sarah sat next to Garrette a continued to apologize. She sounded truly genuine. "Garrette please. I'm sorry. I love you only you. Please." Sarah said as she broke down into tears. Garrette took her in his arms. "I forgive you. I just need you to be nicer to everyone. For me." Garrette said. "Ok" She said. Lexie stood up at that moment and left the table. Brandon got up and followed after her. "Sooo…" Beth said. "I'm just gonna go over there." She said. Sarah smiled at her. An honest smile. Beth smiled back. Garrette looked over to see Brandon holding Lexie in his arms. Something inside him went off. "You ok?" Sarah asked. "He's gonna hurt her. I just know it." He said. Sarah turned to see where he was looking. "If he truly likes her he won't hurt her. Well just have to wait and see what happens." Sarah reassured Garrette. Suddenly a man wearing a mask jumped out of the bushes holding a gun. "Oh thank God you're alive." The man said then took off the mask. "Micheal!" Garrette said going towards him. "They took over I got lucky to escape. I went looking for you guys. Wait where's Crystal?" Michael explained. "Michael you might want to sit down." Brandon told him. Garrette joined them as they sat on a log. "She died saving our lives." Brandon told him. "Oh. I'm so sorry." Michael replied his face showed the shock he was in. "It seems like all we do is lose. Beth broke her leg. Garrette's spirit is shattered." Brandon told him. Michael looks over to see Sarah hugging Garrette as he remorses losing crystal. "Who's she." Asks Michael asks looking at Sarah. "Garrette's girlfriend. I'm hoping she can help him get through this." Brandon tells Michael. "I hope so to." He responds. Later that night Garrette goes outside to see Brandon and Lexie. Lexie's crying in to Brandon's shoulder. "What's going on?" Garrette asks. "Nothing. I'm fine." Lexie's says and goes to her tent. Brandon follows after her shooting a warning look at Garrette. "Ok. I know when I'm not wanted." Garrette responds to the look. He headed back to his and Sarah's tent. Around midnight Garrette is still awake reading. "Go to sleep." Sarah mutters from her cot. Garrette turns off his reading light but pulls out his phone. He texts Lexie. "Meet me for stargazing?" Instead of Lexie Brandon replies. "You've hurt her once don't hurt her again. I'm deleting these texts." "Ok" Garrette replies not wanting to hurt his friends. The next morning everyone wakes up and get ready for breakfast. At breakfast Lexie and Brandon announce their relationship. Everyone's happy for them. "Well. I'm gonna be go cry and my tent and be single. Goodnight guys." Beth says sarcastically. Garrette was walking into the woods to take a leak when suddenly a troodon jumped out of the bushes. "Troodon!" Garrette screamed. "What's the big deal about the troodon?" Brandon asked. "It's small, smart, and never travels alone." Michael replied. The troodon jumped into Beth's tent. She screamed. Lexie ran over and helped her up. Garrette ran over and tackled the troodon. "Behind you!" Brandon screamed as another troodon crept up behind him. Garrette turned his head to see the other troodon ready to make the kill. Sarah grabbed her pistol but an third troodon knocked her over. Michael charged at the troodon that was going after Garrette. The troodon Garrette tackled got away due to the other. Michael pulled out an knife and slit the beast's throat. The campsite was trashed. Garrette began to climb a tree. He began to tie a rope to the tree and around his waist. Once he finished he jumped down and swung kicking a troodon away from Lexie and Beth. He looked up to see a proceratosaurus on the branch that his rope was tied to. It bit it causing Garrette to fall into the middle of a the pack of troodons. They slowly started to walk towards him. They then pounced on him. He screamed as they began to tear into his flesh. Michael grabbed a gun and started to shoot them. A small battalion of the soldiers who created these beasts took Sarah captive as everyone tried to rescue Garrette. "He's unconscious!" Michael screamed as he killed the last troodon. "He's also lost a lot of blood." Brandon replied as he made a tourniquet around his arms and legs. "It's gonna be ok. He's gonna be ok. It's gonna be ok." Michael told himself. Lexie sat Beth down as she moved in to help. "He's not breathing stopped." Michael told everyone as he began to give CPR. "Lexie is he gonna die?" Beth asked. "I don't know." Lexie replied. Tears streamed down Brandon's face. "Garrette. I don't know if you can hear me but please don't die on us. I don't know what to do if you were dead. You like a brother to me. A fucking brother." Brandon said as he dropped to his knees. Brandon got up and turned around to walk to his tent. He looked up to see a brachiosaurus feasting on the leaves at the top of the trees. It was a peaceful sight. "He's breathing!" Michael cheered. Garrette's eyes slowly opened. "W-water." He barely managed to say. Brandon ran over to get a cup of water. "Here." Brandon told him. "It's so beautiful. The way it moves and balances its long neck." Garrette said when he saw the brachiosaurus. "Yes. Yes it is." Brandon replied. "Sarah. Where's Sarah?" Garrette asked. " I don't know we were fighting off the troodons. We never saw her leave." Brandon said. "Look! Boot prints! She was abducted!" Michael screamed. Garrette tried to get up but was in too much pain. "We have to go rescue her!" Garrette replied. "No. You and Beth need to heal plus with you two injured we have to stay with you." Brandon told him. "Shit. I hate it when you are right." Garrette replied. "Someone needs to help her." He said. "I'll go find her." Lexie said picking out her weapons. She then started to follow the prints. "Be safe!" Beth yelled after her hurting herself more. "Lay back down." Brandon ordered her. She did as told. Michael sat down in sorrow. "Too much has happened." Garrette muttered. Thunder rumbled in the sky. Rain began to pour down on them. "Let's get into the tents. You don't want hypothermia." Garrette told him. "I suppose." Michael replied. "Want to watch a movie?" Garrette asked. "If you promise not to get inspired to do something stupid." Michael replied. "Too late for that." Garrette laughed. Half way through the movie Michael fell asleep which is what Garrette was counting on. He snuck out of the tent and began to follow where Lexi went. Brandon walked out of his tent to see Garrette starting to leave. "Where the hell do you think you're going?" Brandon asked. "To find Sarah. If you want to stop me you'll have to kill me." Garrette replied. "But your injuries." Brandon replied. "I'll be careful." Garrette replied as he disappeared into the foliage. "Damn it." Brandon muttered as he walked back. "You can tell Michael but at least give me a head start." Garrette replied. "Ok." Brandon replied. That morning everyone woke up to the sound of shreeks. Brandon ran out to see Beth looking down at a dead body. "I-I don't know who it is." Beth said. Brandon walked over to the dead body. "I don't know either." Brandon said. Garrette pushed branches out of the way as he moved deeper into the woods. He ducked under a log and began to climb a tree. Once he reached the top he jumped from a branch to another branch. He slipped and fell to the ground landing at Lexie's feet. Lexie looked up then back at Garrette. "It's a long story." Garrette told her before she said anything. "I see." she replied in shock. Garrette got up and brushed himself off. "How in the world did you get them to let you help?" Lexie asked. "They didn't." Garrette replied. "What the hell do you mean?" Lexie asked. "I left when they fell asleep." Garrette replied. "Leave it to you to be stubborn." Lexie laughed. "That's a body!" Michael said in shock. "No shit Sherlock." Brandon replied. "Who is it?" Michael asked. Beth shrugged. "Ok any idea on how he died?" Michael asked. "Maybe be a shark?" Brandon replied. "Brandon we are nowhere near an ocean." Michael sighed in disappointment. "I know. I was messing with you." Brandon laughed. "You better of been." Michael laughed. "What if I wasn't?" Brandon asked. "I'd feed you to a dinosaur." Michael joked. "You look tense all of a sudden. Why?" Lexie asked. "Because this place is about to blow." Garrette said as they passed by few hidden soldiers. A man walked out and said "Garrette White you are a hard man to find." "Kayden. Long time no see." Garrette replied. "So you still chasing fossils?" Kayden asked. "Living fossils. Did you finish your military training?" Garrette replied. "Yes but I dropped out of the army." Kayden replied. "What was your rank?" Garrette asked. "I was a general." Kayden replied. "You seemed to be doing well how comes you quite?" Garrette asked. "They wanted me to help hunt you done after you found out about the prehistoric reptiles." Kayden replied. "I appreciate it." Garrette replied. "I recommend you hide. Not fight." Kayden told him. "Sorry mate. This is one of those fights I can't afford to give up or lose. My whole childhood has been a losing battle. This is my redemption. I need this. Plus I have news Mace Windu lives." Garrette replied. "What?! You know he fell off a cliff and he got electrocuted to death makes no sense whatsoever and stop with the Star Wars with references" Kayden said Suddenly a ceratosaurus popped out of the woods. "Shit." Garrette muttered as it roared at them. Garrette rolled to the side grabbed his gun and shot it right in the eye. The ceratosaurus fell with a large thud as it hit the ground. "Now that that problems cleared let's get back to why Mace Windu lives." Garrette replied. Garrette. "Mace do is dead except it." Lexie replied. " no he's not because Samuel Jackson said that he could still survive from the fall from Revenge of the Sith he said that Jedi can fall from high large Heights and he would love to return as Mace Windu which means I think he's hinting at Mace Windu living wait a minute Star Wars Theory did a thing about that which means Mace Windu could live in that way I know he didn't cuz he obviously did reveal that he lived it means that it's a big deal because Samuel Jackson could be returning is Mace Windu in that that would be amazing case La closed." Garrette replied. "Hands up!" A man in a ski mask ordered as more surrounded them. They put our hands up. "Do you think something went wrong?" Brandon asked. "No they probably are fine." Michael replied. "Well I'm going to go search for them." Brandon told them as he walked into the woods. Garrette woke up confused as to where he was. He felt a gun against his head he looked around Kayden and Lexie were beside him. He looked at the screen in front of him. It showed the whole trail they were on. Brandon was not on the trail and because of that he was lost. He looked around clueless to where he was. "Where is Sarah!?" Garrette demanded. "I'm glad you asked." The guard replied as he pointed at a screen showing Sarah in tears tied up. Garrette struggled to get free. The guard electrocuted him for the attempt. Garrette screamed in pain. He watched helplessly as an allosaurus was released into the same room as her. "Oh shit!" Lexie screamed. Garrette struggled ignoring the fact that he was getting electrocuted. "We need to find Brandon!" Beth told Michael. "Ok." Micheal said then ran onto the trail. "Oh fuck!" Kayden gasped when he saw Micheal on the trail Sarah screamed and begged for mercy as the allosaurus sniffed her. "Ironic isn't it. The allosaurus killed the blondes girlfriend now it's gonna kill yours. It's poetic." The guard laughed. "I hate poetry." Garrette muttered trying not to show emotions. He struggled more. They watched in horror as the allosaurus tore her apart. The guard laughed and walked over to Garrette and said "Can't save her now." Garrette stood up still tied to the chair then slammed himself down. The chair broke. He grabbed one of the sticks and ran at the guard in rage. Another guard pressed a button opening a gate near the trail. Lexie and Kayden watch in horror as a T rex walked out in front of Beth and Micheal. Garrette started beating the guard with the leg of the chair. He grabbed the guard and threw him in with the allosaurus. Garrette fell down panting heavily. Garrette took his knife back and cut Lexie and Kayden lose. They stood up. "Let's kill a Rex." Garrette replied. "Kayden call the Government get them to ship the dinosaurs to an isolated island." Lexie ordered as they left. "I don't even know where the phone is." Kayden muttered as they left. Garrette and Lexie walked out of the building to see the Rex. Garrette pulled out his knife and slashed at the T-rex's foot and ran. The Rex roared and started after him."Run away!" Garrette screamed. Suddenly a helicopter landed. A soldier ran out and asked Lexie "Where did he go?" She just pointed all of the troops ran out of the helicopter in Garrette's direction. Garrette ran through the woods trying to be faster than the Rex. He tripped over a log and collapsed. The T-rex opened its mouth to kill. Garrette froze in fear. So this is how it ends. Garrette suddenly heard a gunshot. The T-rex howled in pain and turned to see Lexie holding a pistol with smoke rising from it the troopers were behind her. Garrette grabbed his knife and threw it at the T-rex's throat. The knife pierced the throat killing it. "We'll take care of the clean up from here you kids get some rest." The soldier told them. Brandon walked out from the wood to see the Rex and Garrette and Lexie beside it. They walked back. Garrette. Brandon, and Kayden went to recover. Lexie got a top secret job out at sea. Michael and Beth disappeared.

To be continued…….


End file.
